Our First Christmas
by Ronda Sexton
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna celebrate their first Christmas as husband and wife by exchanging very meaningful gifts.


Title: Our First Christmas  
Author: Ronda Sexton  
Series: VOY  
Code: P/T  
Rating:  
Part:  
Summary:  
  
  
  
Our First Christmas  
By: Ronda Sexton  
  
  
Tom and B'Elanna sat before the holographic fireplace they had installed in their quarters as part of the Christmas decor. Nearby, a Christmas tree twinkled with brightly colored lights.  
  
"Christmas on Voyager seems to get better every year," said Tom.   
  
"I agree," began B'Elanna. "I think that part of it has to do with the crew growing more and more like a family as the years have passed."  
  
"I'm glad that the two of us became a family, B'Elanna. It makes this Christmas all the more special," said Tom. A dreamy expression crossed his face as he placed his hand on her slightly rounded stomach. "Next Christmas, we'll have an addition to our family."  
  
B'Elanna smiled and placed her hand over his. "I'm still having trouble believing we're going to be parents." She looked at the fireplace mantle. "Next year, we'll be hanging three stockings instead of just two."  
  
Tom bent down and kissed her tenderly. "Do you know how happy you've made me, B'Elanna? Loving you and being loved by you have made me complete. For such a long time, there was an enormous void in my life. Now, it is filled because of you."  
  
  
"Tom, I understand more than you think. For a long time, I felt unlovable. My dad's abandonment made me feel as if I couldn't be loved by anyone..............." Tears filled her eyes.  
  
He pulled her into his arms. "B'Elanna, when we said our vows, I promised you forever. I meant it with all my heart. I can't imagine my life without you. And, I can't wait for our daughter to arrive and share our lives."  
  
They held each other for a few minutes, each reveling in the comfort the other's arms afforded them.  
  
B'Elanna pulled back and smiled at Tom. "Let's do the stockings now."  
  
"Sure, B'Elanna," he answered as he stood up and removed them from the mantle of their holographic fireplace. Sitting back down, he handed hers to her. "You go first."  
  
As was their custom, she removed one item from her stocking. It was her favorite perfume. She leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you, Tom."  
  
Tom reached into his stocking, and found B'Elanna had replicated him a miniature Camaro, just like the one they drove and occassonally necked in on the holodeck. "This is great, B'Elanna. Everything is exact down to the smallest detail." He kissed her gently.  
  
They continued taking turns removing things from their stockings. When they were finished, Tom took a large package wrapped in red foil paper with Green ribbons and bows from under the tree. Handing it to B'Elanna, he softly whispered, "I hope you like it."  
  
She took it and began to open it slowly. Tom sat impatiently watching as she carefully removed the paper. He could not wait to see her reaction to his gift. He had put a lot of thought into this gift. B'Elanna carefully   
lifted the lid after freeing the box from it's wrapping. A sound of delight escape her lips as she pulled out a silver model of the Delta Flyer inscribed with the words: The Mooshy Stuff, along with the stardate of his proposal.   
  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she embraced him. "Tom this is perfect."  
  
He held her tightly. "You're not just the most important person in my life, B'Elanna. You are my life."  
  
She lifted her lips to his and kissed him passionately.   
  
When they finally broke the kiss, she reached under the tree and pulled out Tom's gift. It was wrapped in Gold paper with red ribbons and bows. She watched as he excitedly ripped the ribbons and paper off the box. He broke into a huge grin as he pulled out a hard bound copy of Women Warriors at the River of Blood.   
  
"This really brings back some memories," said Tom happily. "Early on, when we were just getting to know each other, I caught you reading this."  
  
"Look inside, Tom," instructed B'Elanna eagerly.  
  
He opened it and saw B'Elanna's familiar handwriting. It read: You quickened my heart a long time ago, Tom. Being married to you is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me in my life. Love, B'Elanna.  
  
Tom drew her into his arms and kissed her with all of his being. This was the woman he loved, the woman who was going to be the mother of his child. Finally, breaking the kiss with great reluctance, he took her hands pulled her up. "We'd better get to the mess hall for the Christmas Breakfast."  
  
She nodded her eyes twinkling with promise, "We can finish our private celebration later."  
  
They walked out the door arms around each other.  
  
The End  
  
  



End file.
